$ {-2\cdot \left[ \begin{array}{cc} -1 & 0 \\ 3 & 2 \end{array} \right]=}$
Answer: The Strategy To multiply a matrix by a scalar, we multiply each term of the matrix by the scalar. Multiplying each term $ {\begin{aligned}-2\cdot \left[\begin{array}{rr} {-1} & {0} \\ {3} & {2} \end{array}\right]&=\left[\begin{array}{rr} -2\cdot{-1} & -2\cdot{0} \\ -2\cdot{3} & -2\cdot{2} \end{array}\right] \\\\&=\left[\begin{array}{rr} {2} & {0} \\ {-6} & {-4} \end{array}\right]\end{aligned}}$ Summary ${-2\cdot \left[ \begin{array}{cc} -1 & 0 \\ 3 & 2 \end{array} \right]=\left[ \begin{array}{cc} 2 & 0 \\ -6 & -4 \end{array} \right]}$